


【呈丘】非典型性替身

by peach2



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:27:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27061909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peach2/pseuds/peach2
Summary: 私设一堆，主呈丘，微量贺红
Relationships: He Cheng/Brother Qiu (19 Days), 呈丘, 贺呈/丘哥
Kudos: 28





	【呈丘】非典型性替身

非典型性替身

贺呈身边的小情儿换了一个又一个，无一不是留着半长白发的精致少年。

贺呈最信任的心腹只有丘一个，犹如虎之牙鹰之爪。

但丘有时候会破罐子破摔地想，既然贺呈这么喜欢白色头发又好看的，自己不如当初就不那么刻苦训练，不做猛男丘哥，好好保养一下，说不定也能像那些好看的少年一样，得到贺呈的一份温存。

从他身边无可代替的一把刀，变成他床上随时替换的一个人。

……

丘倚着实木大门，看着因被自己拦在办公室外而有些气急败坏的男孩，心里想这次这个有些泼辣，贺呈不喜欢这种，大概率这个月之内就会换掉他。

但接着又不自觉泛了一股酸，这个长得实在好看，细眉长眼却不爱笑，有些魅气还透着一点酷，半长的白色头发垂在额间，又嫩又精致。

贺呈最喜欢这种。

那就两个月吧。

少年起初还能维持着优雅，昂着头问丘:“你知道我是谁吧？我和那些为了钱贴着他的可不一样，我也是有些家底的。”

丘视若无睹，心里却在想着我当然知道你的家底，你进这个房子第一天，祖宗十八代就已经被我查清了。

丘的态度触怒了有家底的小少爷，他涨红了脸，声音大了起来:“你识相点，敢拦我，我都用不着告诉贺总，靠我自己家就能弄死你！”

丘还是不理他，更不让门，那少年气急败坏，大声吼道:“你算个什么东西！你不过是个保镖！这里是你说了算吗？！”

就在少年气急了准备动手时，大门突然打开，西装革履的高大男人走了出来，眼神淡漠地打量了两人一眼

少年脸上一喜，赶紧上前两步，大概是准备告状，可还没说话，贺呈却提前开了口，语气冷淡。

“这里他说了算，你可以走了。”

很显然，这个“走”并不是让他暂时回去，而是永远消失。

少年满脸不敢置信，没来得及分辨一句，就被黑衣手下“请”走了。

贺呈面色如常，边走边跟手下交代着事务，丘跟在身后，心想着原以为还得两个月，没想到竟然当场被pass。

丘觉得有点窃喜却又更加无奈，就是因为贺呈这种明显的重视和偏袒，才让他越来越不甘心。

贺呈到底是什么意思呢？这些年换过的那些小情人，没有一个敢对他丘哥不敬，但凡有哪个敢对他表现出轻视，马上就会被贺呈赶走。

这倒也没什么，可是贺呈还不允许任何人对丘动心思，手下有些玩得开的，也不是没人打过丘的主意，最严重的一次，有人借着酒劲，嚷嚷着要跟丘哥练胸肌，在他胸前乱摸，一向不苛待手下的贺呈亲手用碎酒瓶扎穿了那人的手掌。

现在所有手下几乎都已经把他默认为……用他不小心听见几个手下嚼舌头的话来说，就是“正宫”。

真他妈搞笑。

贺呈根本从来没有跟他说过感情的事，连一些普通的肢体接触都会避忌，甚至有几次趁着贺呈身边没有新人，他鼓起勇气稍微做了点暗示，贺呈都置之不理，并且马上找了新情人。

他真的猜不到贺呈到底是什么意思，像巨龙看守金子一样把他放在身边，却不给他一点他想要的。

……

果不其然，半个月之后，贺呈身边又多了一个白色头发的男孩，但很显然这次这个不像之前的那样“单纯”，他温驯又聪明，似乎很知道丘的地位，也对他十分恭敬，但丘就是觉得这个孩子绝不是表面上这样简单。

比如他会把丘给贺呈准备的黑咖啡偷偷换成牛奶，被丘质问时则十分委屈地解释他只是担心贺呈喝太多咖啡，对身体不好。

他会把丘给贺呈准备的西装拿去重新熨烫，并一边说着“丘哥你这么辛苦就别管这些小事了，我来做就好啦！”一边喷洒上几滴他自己的香水。

他会把丘给贺呈准备的解酒药放在旁边，转而送上一碗温的冰糖小豆汤，并十分贴心地跟贺呈解释“药总是有副作用的，不过丘哥那么忙怎么顾得上这些呢”……

诸如此类，丘总是觉得怪怪的，但对方的行为却并不能挑出错来，贺呈对这些也不置可否，他虽然不舒服，却也不能做什么。

只是有次类似的事被贺天看见了，他靠在丘旁边，看着那个男孩的身影，冷冷地嗤笑了一声。

“绿茶。”

丘不明白绿茶是什么意思，但很显然那个男孩和其他男孩的不同越来越明显，也越来越让丘觉得警惕。

至少，暗处的刀子朝着贺呈破风袭来时，其他男孩都不可能像他那样，像训练过一般果决地用手臂挡下来，更不可能在被刀子扎穿了胳膊之后还能虚弱又冷静地对着贺呈说“没事了，别担心”。

丘觉得要仔细查查这个人，但贺呈却不知道被对方这一举动戳到了哪根神经，看着那人的眼神都莫名深情了起来，看样子竟是要来真的。

这是丘第一次和贺呈因为外人吵架，丘说那个人有一段空白历史非常可疑，安全起见应该送他回去，贺呈却说为他挡刀的人不会是坏人，丘说贺呈被感情迷了眼睛，贺呈却说丘应该认清自己的身份……

丘有些慌了，贺呈要他认清自己的身份，但他一直以来最搞不清楚的就是自己的身份，而现在，他的身份很显然并不复杂了——保镖而已。

丘凌晨在楼顶露台上喝酒时，贺天溜达了上来，并且表示他的小番茄不接他视频，他要以酒浇愁，丘斟酌了一下，是要放任二少爷半夜酗酒，还是一个人喝闷酒，三秒钟之后，他递给了贺天一瓶。

二少爷仰头灌了一口，回头看了丘一眼，开口一句就让丘差点喷了嘴里的酒。

贺天说:“真不知道你喜欢他什么。”

丘皱紧了眉，看了贺天半晌，有些不敢相信地问“我表现的那么明显？你都看得出来？”

贺天更不敢相信:“你不会还觉得自己藏得特别好吧？”

丘闭眼冷静了一下，叹了口气:“我也不知道为什么。”

“我十三岁的时候，爸妈被人追杀，一夜之间成了孤儿，贺家收留了我，那时候我脑子里只有两件事，训练和报仇，直到两年之后，我被选到贺呈身边。”

“他帮我报了仇，帮我走出了仇恨，我才重新变回一个正常人。”

“我喜欢上他，好像是顺理成章的事。”

贺天看着丘哥仿佛云淡风轻的样子，突然好奇起来:“丘哥，你来我们家之前是什么样的？”

丘犹豫了一下，伸手从衣服的心脏位置翻出了一个隐藏贴身口袋，取出了一样东西，递给了贺天。

那是一张塑封的照片，照片上有一个穿着红色连衣裙，留着银白色短发的女人，高挑美丽，笑意盈盈，她手里牵着一个十来岁的男孩，男孩穿着一身精致的背带小礼服，顶着一头毛茸茸的白色头发，雪扇般的睫毛底下是一双琉璃一样的银色眼眸，脸蛋可爱，眉眼精致，却并不笑，正酷酷地看着镜头。

“这是我十二岁生日的时候留的影，是我妈在这世上唯一一张照片，无论什么时候，我都会把它放在我心脏的位置。她死之后我就从来没给别人看过。”

贺天看着那张照片，看着照片里美丽优雅的女人，看着也曾可爱得像个天使的丘哥，一时不知道该说什么，倒是丘笑了笑，把照片重新放回口袋。

丘忽然语气轻松地问道:“你那个小番茄，也喜欢你吗？”

虽然在同龄人里贺天已经是顶级的“厚脸皮”，但被家里大人说到了喜欢的人，贺天难得有些不好意思起来:“还不清楚，但我已经打入目标内部，他妈妈挺喜欢我的。”

丘笑着点点头，转过身用手肘撑着栏杆，迎着风灌了一口酒，感叹了一句:“真好啊，小朋友们。”

接着又像自言自语一样嘟囔了一句:“我们这样的人，大概不配得到什么温柔。”

……

莫关山在酒吧有份兼职，在贺天的威逼利诱之下，他同意做完一个月就走，绝不续签，并且同意每天由贺天陪同，然而这天贺天被他哥临时扣住，又不放心莫关山一个人在酒吧里，于是拜托丘哥去帮他照看一晚，丘欣然同意。

这已经是丘和贺呈吵架之后陷入冷战的第三天，丘已经放弃了争取，放弃了阻止贺呈去喜欢那个少年，顺便决定努努力，放弃自己这么多年的这份喜欢。

于是当那个笑起来很阳光的高大帅哥推了一杯玛格丽特过来时，丘并没有像往常一样直接拒绝。

“你看起来年纪不大，我不喜欢小孩子。”丘一边说一边嗅了嗅杯子里的酒液，不超过30度的水果酒，没有药物。

对方抿着嘴笑得十分好看:“我会让你喜欢的。”

……

莫关山来来回回送酒的时候，都忍不住瞄一眼坐在一边的丘哥，他知道丘哥是替贺天来照看自己的，也见过丘哥那个帅炸天的大摩托，正琢磨着想办法套套近乎，让丘哥带自己兜一圈，结果送一趟酒回来就看见猛男丘哥被一杯玛格丽特放倒，然后被一个很高大的男人拖向角落的卡座。

“卧槽……”

莫关山觉得十分不对劲，用最快的速度拨通了贺天的电话。

贺天的声音似乎透着一点愉悦:“莫仔怎么了？要我接你吗？”

莫关山用手拢在嘴边，尽量大声来抵抗着酒吧里的音乐:“贺天！丘哥酒量那么差吗？我刚刚看见他被人搭讪，一杯玛格丽特就倒了！”

接着电话那边就换成了一个低沉的声音，语气里隐含着怒意和急切:“在哪？”

………

当看见一个陌生男人压在半裸的丘哥身上，急切地亲吻抚摸，并且试图把一只手探进半褪的内裤时，贺天觉得身边的贺呈瞬间爆出了一股摧枯拉朽的愤怒，他是第一次看见他哥揍人，不是那种技术性的搏击，是像野兽一样，把人狠狠砸在地上，然后用拳头一拳接一拳往死里打，直到衣领和袖口溅满血迹。

酒吧临时关门，莫关山被贺天派人送回家，昏迷中的丘被带回贺家别墅，而那只剩了一口气的家伙则被关进了别墅底下的审讯室。

……

凌晨，一个本该安稳熟睡的人悄悄潜进了审讯室。

“妈的……我说的还不够明白吗？！你他妈到底是哪出了错！”

“我说过了！迷药下在盐霜里！不能下在酒里！否则他会发现！”

“刻着见家家纹的匕首我给你了！你只要下药，带走他，然后把匕首捅进他的心脏！”

“就这样！就他妈这么简单！”

一向聪慧温驯的白发小少年像满月下的狼人，显出了狰狞的原型，他凶恶而神经质地揪着被打得看不出原样的人，愤怒得像是恨不得吃了他。

“为什么没有成功！到底是哪出了错！你他妈到底哪出了错！”

审讯室的大门被推开时，少年甚至来不及收回脸上的表情，门外的贺呈握着枪，逆着灯光站着，像来宣判他生命终结的死神。

……

还带着一点火药味道的手拧了一块毛巾，轻轻擦拭着丘额上的汗珠，等在旁边的贺天开口问道:“到底怎么回事？”

贺呈低声回答:“是对头的人，想挑拨贺氏和见家的关系。”

贺天在心里骂了一遍街之后，看着贺呈一副复杂的表情，忽然觉得他特别不懂他哥，他哥在酒吧里那副暴怒的模样不是装出来的，任谁看了都会觉得丘哥是他哥心里无比重要的人，可他身边那一拨一拨的情人也不是假的，但他们却又都是和丘哥一样的白色头发。

贺天忍不住问道:“哥，你能不能告诉我一句准话，你到底喜不喜欢丘哥？”

贺呈淡淡回答:“你不懂。”

贺天最讨厌他哥这种把他当成小屁孩的态度，怒问道:“我有什么不懂的？你不就喜欢白色头发又好看的吗？我丘哥天生的发色！”说着，指了指昏迷中的丘，继续质问:“这脸，不好看吗？还是这身材不好看？”

好吃抬眼瞥了贺天一眼，眼神里带着些许不悦和警告:“我说了，你不懂。”

贺天彻底被他哥激怒了:“哦，还是你就喜欢嫩的啊？那你他妈应该去跟丘哥小时候的照片谈恋爱！”

贺呈瞬间眯起了眼睛，盯着贺天:“你在哪看过丘小时候的照片？”

贺天赌气一般，从丘胸口一翻，果然翻出了那张他从不离身的照片，然后直接丢进贺呈怀里。

贺呈捏起照片，看清内容的一瞬间，整个人都愣住了，似乎陷入了极度的震惊，半晌才回过神来，小心翼翼地用手指触了触照片上男孩的脸颊。

几次深呼吸之后，贺呈才平静下来，用略微颤抖的声音开了口:“贺天，回房去。”

……

丘从噩梦中挣扎醒来的时候，天角已经微微泛白，记忆回笼，他大概推测出了自己的经历，想按压一下抽痛的头，却发觉手动不了，抬头一看，竟是贺呈坐在旁边，紧紧握着自己的手，微微皱着眉看着窗外，竟像是一夜未睡。

“你在干嘛？”

丘沙哑的声音唤醒了贺呈的理智，他回过头来，用丘看不懂的眼神仔仔细细打量着丘的眉眼，接着轻声问道:“我们在一起好吗？”

“啥？”

丘有点懵逼，他怀疑是不是自己昏睡的这段时间发生了什么奇怪的事，不然为什么他一睁眼就会听见贺呈猝不及防的告白，说实话，此刻的疑惑大于欣喜。

“你病了？”

“我是说，我喜欢你。”

丘皱着眉看着贺呈:“你别告诉我我晕了几个小时你突然喜欢上我了。”

贺呈满眼诚恳:“不，第一次见到你的时候我就喜欢上你了。”

“卧槽……”丘甚至怀疑被下药的人是贺呈。

贺呈轻轻摩挲着丘的手，认真地看着他:“我想了一夜要怎样告诉你，你听我说一个故事可以吗？”

丘懵逼着点点头，心里已经在考虑一会请脑科医生还是精神科医生来了。

……

“那是二十年前的一个夜晚，一个十五岁的少年被仇家追杀，保镖中了陷阱，他落了单。”

丘心想，哦你不用告诉我这个被追杀的人是你，请医生的事一会还是和贺天商量一下吧，毕竟是亲的。

“他满身是血地冲进了一个酒店，却正好遇上了刚刚散了宴席的一群人，迎面被他撞倒的，是一个穿着小礼服戴着口罩的男孩。”

丘心想，这谁家孩子这么倒霉，被浑身是血的人撞倒，不会有心理阴影吧。

“仇家冲破人群追了上来，事发突然，还没有人反应过来，刀就已经刺向了少年的后心。”

丘心想，这么惊险，然后呢？讲故事的人都爱吊人胃口吗？

“可他没想到，那个看起来很精致的小男孩，竟然用力推了他一下，然后用自己的右臂挡下了刀。”

“刀插得很深，可男孩只痛呼了一声，竟然没有哭喊，甚至用另一只手轻轻拍了拍少年的肩膀，对他说‘没事了，我保护你。’ ”

丘心想……丘什么也想不了了，因为一段被他尘封了很久很久的记忆突然翻涌而出，那时他还有着父母疼爱，十二岁的生日会上，他穿着精致的小礼服，漂亮又帅气。

可那天他不开心，他偏偏前一天感冒了，除了和妈妈合影的时候，都戴着一个大口罩，食物也尝不出味道。

直到宴席结束，他们一起走到大厅时，迎面就撞来一个浑身是血看不清样貌的少年，在不到两秒的对视中，小小的丘看着对方漆黑的眼睛，忽然腾起了一股莫名的保护欲，所以在刀尖扎下来时，他几乎没有思考，就用自己的手臂挡了下来。

丘不记得当时有多疼了，他只记得自己用尽力气忍住了哭喊，对少年说“没事了，我保护你。”

接着的事情他记不清了，后来好像是在医院，手臂上缠着绷带，心里觉得自己真是个小英雄……

看着丘的表情，贺呈知道他大概想起来了，他握紧了丘的手，继续说着。

“男孩受伤之后，酒店混乱起来，杀手被人制服，男孩也被抱走了，少年疯狂大喊着，却还是没有得到少年的名字。”

“但少年永远都记得那一刻，永远都记得那个少年白茸茸的头发，和口罩外面的那双眼睛，他要找到他，他要把自己的一切都送给他。”

“少年回去想了很多办法，但那个时候他还没有多少自由，所以最终也没能查到那个男孩，他就像消失了一样。”

“直到三年之后，少年已经成年，得到了一份成年礼——五个暗中训练过的心腹，五把最锋利的刀。”

“其中最优秀的，是一个白色短发的少年，满身杀气，满眼仇恨。”

贺呈有些痛苦地低头吻着丘的手，似乎陷入了极度的懊悔。这是他们的第二次相遇，但所有人都以为是第一次，连他们两个自己都不知道。

“丘，你知道我那次看见你的时候有多么不敢置信吗？你和我心里的那个男孩那么像，却又那么不像。”

“我去查了你的档案，只能知道你是一对特工夫妇的孩子，他们反侦查做得太好，甚至一点影像资料都没有留下。”

“我那时已经肯定了你不会是那个男孩，但我还是不自觉的想对你好，想帮助你，帮你报仇，想让你像其他人一样有喜好有快乐，却又希望你永远只看着我。”

“在我第一次对你产生欲望的时候，我知道我喜欢喜欢上了你，但我又怀疑，我只是把你当成了他的替身。”

丘觉得自己的手背上传来几点濡湿，他还没消化完贺呈这个故事，更不敢相信贺呈竟然……在流泪。

贺呈用额头抵着丘的手背，声音闷闷的，隐含着一丝颤抖。

“丘，我不想你做他的替身，不想你做任何人的替身，但我分不清，我分不清我喜欢的究竟是你还是他的影子。”

“所以我疯狂地寻找替身，寻找和我印象中那个男孩相似的人，把他们放在身边，用来防止我失控，防止我把你当做他的替身。”

“可我还是受不了别人碰你，任何人都不行！”

“我真是可笑……我浪费了这么多年，浪费了这么多感情，却不知道我喜欢的从始至终都是同一个人。”

丘仔细做了几次深呼吸，努力找回了声音:“贺呈，那你知道我一直在喜欢你吗？”

贺呈一愣，抬起了头，四目相对之时，丘霎时想起了二十年前那个晚上，撞进自己怀里的少年，那双和此时一模一样的，漆黑的眼睛，慌乱又悲伤。

丘的心里窜上一股巨大的酸痛，他不知道自己该为贺呈的告白高兴，还是为自己这些年来没有着落的那份喜欢难过。

“贺呈，你知道我有多少次都在想，如果我也像他们一样柔弱又漂亮该有多好，我有多少次想一枪崩了他们的脑袋，有多少次，想干脆灌醉了你爬上你的床……”

丘极力控制，却还是没有忍住，眼圈泛红，他抬起手臂按住了眼睛，再也说不下去。

“贺呈，你他妈真是……”

贺呈觉得自己的心脏快要被懊悔和心痛融化了，他不顾一切地扑上去，握住丘的手臂，急切又虔诚地吻着他的眼角，颤抖的嘴唇像是在亲吻一件稀世珍宝。

“对不起，丘，对不起，以后由我来弥补好不好？一秒钟都不再浪费，我把我的一切都给你，一切都给你。”

丘眼睛里含着泪水，恶狠狠地盯着贺呈，几秒钟之后，朝着他的肩膀毫不留情地咬了下去。

肩上的疼痛却让贺呈觉得心脏都鼓噪了起来，他几乎要微笑起来，动作更加温柔，低头亲吻着丘的头顶。

丘松开贺呈的时候唇上带着一抹鲜红，泄愤过后，袭来的是更加浓重的委屈和占有欲，他掰过贺呈的脸，狠狠地吻了上去。

……

贺呈以丘受了伤要修养为名义关了他三天，并且不允许任何人来探望，三天之后，贺天在别墅餐厅见到了丘——坐姿别扭，满脖子痕迹。

他犹豫再三终于没忍住问了丘那天究竟发生了什么，丘放下了粥碗，沧桑地点着烟。

“我给你讲个故事。”

“故事的名字叫:我 替 我 自 己。”

——————end——————


End file.
